The Last Goodbye
by sarahserenity6296
Summary: A letter Damon writes to Elena. "My heart is yours, Elena Gilbert. After all, you were the first person to make it skip in over a century - it seemed only fit that I gave it to you." Post Season 2. -COMPLETE-


**A/N:** The last day or so this has been stuck in my mind and finally last night (or morning, since it was like 3:30) I decided to write it. It's kind of a prequel to another one shot/short story I've also been thinking of. I'm not sure when/if I will turn it into a story, but if I do it will be a separate story link and titled "If It Means A Lot To You." Hope you like it and don't forget to review.

* * *

><p><em>My dearest Elena,<em>

_It has been a very, very long time since I have written a letter to anyone. I find it funny, in a way, that it is you I wound up writing one to. You have been so many of my firsts lately, and I write that without sarcasm or humor. You were the first person to make me smile a real, genuine smile - to laugh a real, genuine laugh. You were the first person to hug me and tell you were sorry, when it was hardly your fault. You were the first person to see a part of me that no one had ever seen - a part I didn't know existed. You were the first person to truly see me - the good, the bad - and accept it._

_And I thank you for that. I thank you for being the caring, compassionate, loving and beautiful person you are. I didn't understand how you could continue to be so kind to me, so patient when all I did, over and over, was hurt you and let you down. How could someone care about me - a murderer, a monster? Now I finally understand. When you looked at me, you saw more than that. You are the greatest person I have ever met and I know for certain, will ever meet. You are a single diamond in a world of coal, Elena, and I know that no matter what you face in your life, that will never, ever change._

_You know, I spent my entire existence chasing someone who did not care for me. Someone who turned me against my brother - the one person I ever truly cared about - and helped build the monster you met so many months ago. I was broken when you met me. Broken in a way you can not possibly imagine._

_You slowly gathered the pieces and began putting me back together. You were patient and kind and understanding and forgiving. You did not give up on me. You saw the man I could be underneath the man I had become. I'm not the man you saw quite yet, but I will continue to work on it for you. Always for you._

_So here begins the hard part: I'm leaving. I can't stay here anymore. I've done enough damage to your life already and staying would just make me even more selfish than I've been. And I don't want to be selfish anymore with you._

_But nevertheless, I will be selfish with you one last time. I love you, Elena. I love you in a way I didn't know was possible. And it isn't the dangerous, explosive, heated love I felt for Katherine. No, my love for you is so much different. It's warm and comfortable and sweet. It's tender and happy and beautiful. It's the kind of love a man is lucky to find and will only find once in his entire life, even when it's a life like mine: eternal. So I will say it one last time: I love you._

_I tried to force you to love me, and I will regret that choice for the rest of my existence. I have taken so much from you, Elena, but I hope by leaving I will give you some of it back. I will give you a chance at a normal life._

_So this is goodbye. I'm sorry I couldn't say these things to you in person. I'm sorry I will sneak into your room, lie this on your pillow and then leave, like the coward I am. I'm sorry I was selfish. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I'm not the person you deserve. _

_But most of all, I'm sorry I never got the chance to get close to you in the way that truly matters. I'm sorry I didn't learn your favorite song or movie or quote from your favorite book. Because in the end, it's the little things like that that matter the most._

_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. But I left something with you. It is not palpable or visible, but it is yours nonetheless. My heart is yours, Elena Gilbert. After all, you were the first person to make it skip in over a century - it seemed only fit that I gave it to you._

_I'll miss you, of course, but when I look up at the sun or the stars and know you're also looking, out shining them both, I will feel peace._

_Addio, amore mio. Farewell, my love._

_-Damon_

* * *

><p>Review(:<p> 


End file.
